


First

by HeyJaybird



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJaybird/pseuds/HeyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the first time Sasha Braus is buying a gift for her girlfriend of five months, and she’s already dropped the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

It is the first time Sasha Braus is buying a gift for her girlfriend of five months, and she’s already dropped the ball.

Today is December 24th, and tomorrow she will be expected to drop _something_ into her soft lap, something that symbolizes a love she honestly never saw coming, but can’t imagine living without. The problem is, Sasha is no good with presents, and a million disappointed faces on various birthdays and anniversaries have confirmed this suspicion over and over again. She’s hungry, she’s tired, and she’s _desperate_ when she walks into a cheesy antiques store, blocks away from their shared apartment.

The bell tinkles an announcement, and the man at the counter nods once before returning to his paper. At least it’s not crowded in here, Sasha thinks gratefully. The last few stores she’d been in had been hordes of lovers and parents trying to squeeze in a last minute gift. She wanted to look down on them, but here she was, in a place more dust than product, trying to find something perfect for the perfect woman.

They had gotten together two weeks before Sasha’s birthday, and somehow her love had found the exact right gift – a delicate chain with a bow and arrow charm – “A reminder of where you came from, and a promise to propel you forward.” She touched it now, as she often found herself doing. If that’s what she got after two weeks, she could only imagine what was in store after five months.

She had already seen the gift-wrap and the smirk when she left for work that morning. Sasha was so very behind, and all she had was the vague hope of a knick-knack she could carry home without raising suspicion.

_What does she even like?_ , Sasha thought, _I’m always the one doing the talking. I’m always the one who chooses the movies, the restaurant, which season of Project Runway to watch. Damn, I should probably let up on that. Give her a turn every once in awhile._ She wasn’t sure if she could stop talking, but she could give directing the conversation outward a shot.

_She does know a lot about history,_ Sasha decided, though unsure, _I mean, it’s her major. She works at that museum. She must like it. Or she’s sick of it? Oh god, this is too much pressure. I could make her breakfast…but I can’t cook. And I did that last week. Shit._

Sasha was thumbing absently through a soft book when she spotted a lead – a gently tinted bottle, the same shade of dark red as Mikasa’s beloved scarf. She turned (carefully, because she couldn’t afford to take a shelf down with her, not now, with her mission so close to completion) and gingerly lifted the bottle. It was heavier than she expected, and had a detailed ship built within.

The name was in Japanese. Sasha squinted at it, held the bottle over her head to examine it from all sides for clues. “That’s the _Mikasa_ ,” grunted the man from the desk, “She’s one of a kind.” Sasha’s eyes opened wide.

“Yes, she certainly is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on ao3, so I hope you guys enjoyed it :) For clarification: The Mikasa is a war ship from Japanese history.


End file.
